


What If...24 Hours?

by StarGazer110



Category: Kpop-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Businessman Kim Seokjin | Jin, Businessman Kim Taehyung | V, Businessman Min Yoongi | Suga, Car Accidents, Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Doctor/Patient, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Gang Violence, Gang politics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Medical Conditions, Minor Character Death, Nurse Park Jimin, Protective Siblings, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer110/pseuds/StarGazer110
Summary: What started off as a day for fun and respite, changes drastically for Jungkook with a single mishap. Can one's life change so much in 24 hours? Yes.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is just a little sneak peak of what to expect from this story. This is my first work here, so any feedback is truly appreciated. Constructive feedback and a little pat in the back will go a long way :)
> 
> I am still new to writing so my summary may not be an accurate summary, please bear with me. I will also update the tags as the story grows as I am not very sure how the whole "tagging" thing works yet!
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you will like this and join me for the future updates! The first chapter will be up in a week.

Faint buzzing and the strong smell of smoke and petrol snatched Jungkook off his short respite. A blaring sound was hounding inside his head. He was becoming faintly aware of the searing pain over his left leg. 

“AAARRGHH!!” he screamed involuntarily as he felt a bone crushing pain from his spine spiking throughout his body. It feels as though someone has stabbed his spine with a hot knife and keeps twisting them inside his body, just for the fun of it. At this moment, he felt that it was all true. 

The strong stench of petrol and metal was burning his nostrils and making it harder for him to breath each second. Every breath was an effort and so was keeping his eyes open. He blinked his eyes open slowly and was greeted with pure darkness. His head feels like it has been bashed by a hundred metal bats and something must have stuck on the left side of his head. It feels hot and cold at the same time 

He blinked his eyes furiously only to bring more pain and the strong sense of nausea. He was feeling faint, dizzy and in absolute pain. He gasped for air once again and without realizing he inhaled more of the thick smoke he is currently clouded in. Vicious coughs racked through his broken body. Broken him. 

_Where is he? What is happening? What’s going on?_

_“He…hel…help…” he faintly wheezed through the coughs._

__

_Who is he asking help from? What is he asking for?_ He tried to think. Any names. Anyone. Anything. But his mind keeps giving him a blank slate repeatedly. 

__

The pain was just becoming unbearable. He is losing too much. _Too much what? Why can’t he think? What’s going on???_

__

Suddenly, the dark cloud near his eyes cleared. Something touched his head and he screamed in pure agony once again. Sounds were both getting near and far away. Nothing still made sense…except one thought…he is dying. 

__

_**He is dying.**_

__

Panic rose in his mind and his chest constricted, making it much harder to breathe. He started shaking violently that his whole world started spinning as if he was caught in a tornado. He was burning and freezing at the same time. There was nothing and too much going on at this moment. 

__

He can’t feel anything, yet he can feel every single limb of his on fire. 

__

It feels like someone doused him with acid and then set him on fire. 

__

It’s just too much. 

_**To be continued...**_

__


	2. We are here today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutes into their family trip, Jungkook is labelled as the family-clown by his siblings. As one after another bad luck befalls the younger one, his family is thrown into fits of laughter. Jungkook endures all the mocking and never-ending embarrassment with the hopes of not letting anything destroy his excitement over this trip. 
> 
> Just as he was looking forward to enjoying the journey, he was reminded of how wrong he could be. 
> 
> What if...he had only known. Maybe then he could have prevented this? Maybe then he could have been readied for this?
> 
> Should you listen to your instincts? Maybe? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. The first chapter is finally here!
> 
> This is my first work here, so please bear with any mistakes. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comment section :) 
> 
> Also, please please please read the tags beforehand. I am still learning about the whole tagging thing, but I've updated them from the last time. Expect it to be updated as the story grows. 
> 
> My apologies in advance if anything here is triggering for anyone :(
> 
> That's all. Now, enjoy reading! ^^

“Gukkie, higher, higherrrr!" Lisa squealed gleefully as Jungkook gripped her tiny waist and imitated the airplane move as swiftly as he can within the tiny space. 

The five-year-old was having the time of her life playing around with her uncle. Her lithe frame fit perfectly into the muscled hands of her uncle. The steady grip he had had weaned her off any fear she had about falling. 

Opening her arms wide, she gracefully imitated a ballerina on air as her uncle suffered from the constant lifting and moving. 

"This is the highest princess! Or you gonna hit your head" Jungkook said between breaths as he swayed her lithe frame in his hand. 

His siblings and their spouses’ laughter can be heard echoing through the car from the tablet propped on the car. They had decided to facetime throughout the journey, so the parents can keep an eye on the kids. Although Jungkook had been the one to suggest this at the start, the poor soul never thought how unfortunate it will be for him later. So now, instead of watching the children, the adults were all getting thoroughly entertained with Jungkook’s antics and, of course, his trail of foolish misfortunes! 

His brother, Jungwoo, and sister-in-law, Riana’s, face contorted in laughter and gasps of giggles can be heard from the tablet as Jungwoo called out, "Yes “Gukkie”! Higher! Higher!", chuckling widely at his daughter's antics. 

From the camera, Jungwoo and Riana can already see Jungkook’s face becoming redder with each passing second as he was trying his best to hold up Lisa on air while letting his other niece, Irene, and nephew, Jaehwan, tug at his shirt for their turn to play. 

Everyone watched amusingly as three-year-old Jaehwan finally decided on climbing onto his uncle's lap and demanding his turn on the Kookie-Plane. 

"God! Hyung! You monster! Uh...yes, yes Jae, your turn next" Jungkook let out breathlessly as he gently placed Lisa on his lap and readied to pick Jaehwan for his turn instead. 

“They just love you bro!” his brother-in-law, Minhyuk’s voice came through the screen as he too watched his son dragging Jungkook down to his level by pulling at his hair. 

“Oww…oww…Jae…no….” Jungkook gasped in pain as he tried to release himself from Jaehwan’s devil grip. 

Twisting his head away from the tiny fist, he was on time to catch Minhyuk whispering to the occupants in the other car, “He is so dead…!”. 

“Hyung-nim!!!” Jungkook whined looking into the camera, as a tiny frown tugged his feature. 

Unknown to him, the 20-year old’s perfectly styled hair was already restyled (ruined) by Master Jae’s fists. His clothes too were a mess with the kids tugging here and there. There even was a slight smear of chocolate on his forehead from where Irene had tried to grab him earlier. Kicking in the fun, the little one had momentarily forgotten the melted chocolate cookie on her hand and grabbed her uncle’s hair with it. 

Jungkook looked up into the camera with his shirt askew, hair standing in clumps, and smear on his forehead. The others noticed his doe eyes appearing a little glassy due to the hair-styling (pulling) pain. Jungkook was looking totally adorable in the eyes of the adults! The red flush over his ears and neck from the constant straining of lifting the younger ones repeatedly over the past hour, and the unknown pout he appears to spot only further affirmed Jungkook as the living expression of a ‘cute mess’. Taking in his flushed and messy appearance, the adults couldn’t help but get into another bout of laughter and chortles as they can’t seem to ignore their youngest brother’s cuteness in his suffering. 

“Whatt!!!” Jungkook gasped in shock as everybody seems to be enjoying his misery instead of pitying him. 

“Nonaaaaa….” Jungkook whined when his sister, Jiwoo’s, face came on the screen. Her eyes had already teared up from watching her brother and the kids antics from the phone. 

Jungkook knows in his heart that his sister had always had a soft spot for him and would not think twice before jumping in to save him. Unfortunately for him, this time Jiwoo too thought Jungkook was too cute to be saved from this pain and was just having a good time laughing heartily with the others. 

“Aww…poor baby…” she cooed towards the screen. 

Jungkook visibly brightened up at the pet name his sister tends to use to calm him, or maybe to just tease him. Despite liking the pet name, Jungkook had denied it countless times. But this time, he decided to just let it slip if he can escape from the torment! His lips stretched into a bunny smile as he huffed an air of satisfaction. 

Only for it to be short-lived as Jiwoo continued, “My poor Jae. Your hand’s must hurt tugging at Kookie monster. Irene, why don’t you help Jae onto uncle Kookie’s shoulder, so he can enjoy the prime seat on the Kookie-Plane too??”. 

Shaking his head indefinitely, Jungkook watched in horror as Lisa’s twin sister, Irene, immediately perked up with the proposal and donned a huge smile as she nodded her head excitedly towards her aunt. 

“Noona!!!! Nooo...traiiitorrrr….” Jungkook whisper-screamed before he was rendered useless with the tackle and attacks of tiny little fists on him. 

Lisa had also chosen to join in the brat brigade and chuckled loudly as she tried to tickle Jungkook on his neck. More sniggers erupted as everybody seems to be in high-spirit in getting Jungkook into trouble with the excited little monsters. 

“Okay…okay…hush now. Mina’s still asleep” Jungkook’s mother, Minji, finally came to his rescue. While his father, Sihyuk, tried to get his breathing back from the strain of chortling loudly mere seconds ago. 

“Nah eomma…let him suffer a little more” Jungwoo’s reply came. His comment was immediately followed by more chuckles. He let out a tiny yelp after a moment as Riana swatted at his arms while trying to stifle her own laughter. Her other hand was already placed calmingly on her bulging belly, probably to ease the slight strain she’s experiencing from all the laughter. 

As the laughter finally died down, Riana turned to look at Jungkook. “You okay Jungkook?” Riana’s voice came in, as sweet and caring as always. She looked at his messed-up clothes, face and hair once again and cooed pitifully at him. 

“I’m okay….” Jungkook responded in between gasps of air. He had finally escaped from the tackle attacks by tucking the kids under his arms on both sides. The little ones were still trying to escape his strong grip, but their energy too has depleted with all the laughter and play. 

“Alright now. Lisa and Irene, can you both play quietly with Jaehwan instead of disturbing uncle Kookie?” Riana said as she looked at her daughters now. 

“Yes. Uncle Kookie needs all the rest now as soon his hands are going to be full again" Minji voiced gently from the front seat. Chuckling lightly, she pointed to the sleeping Mina on her shoulder. The little bundle is still asleep, but she is bound to wake up anytime soon. 

"Oh no! Not today mom. I'm calling a year-off babysitting chores" Jungkook dramatically gasped while flailing his hands in front of him. He shook his head viciously to add to his point vehemently. More sniggers can be heard from the live call. His father and mother too chuckled lightly at his dramatic whine. 

Minji’s face creased up with more smiles as she wiped off a stray tear that came. With all the roaring laughter from her children and grandchildren, she too was pushed to laugh her heart out with them. She gently caressed her youngest grandchild, lulling her into a comforting sleep. Pushing aside a stray hair from her face, she turned around to face Jungkook with a smile. 

Jungkook immediately felt the calming presence his mother’s face had always brought him. Her smiles had always been a remedy to scrapped knees and even sore hearts. It was something that Jungkook enjoys capturing in his camera and even recreating with the drawings he tends to do in his spare time. For Jungkook, his mother’s smile was the best, and the only medicine, that can tend to his storming mind and heart at times of need. 

Minji reached out and lovingly tousled Jungkook’s hair, pulling lightly at the clumps and flattening the hair that totally resembles a bed-hair at the moment. Her heart tugged at the innocent smile the youngest was giving. Watching her son, she was once again reminded of Jungkook’s youth and how much of the world he still needs to see and learn. 

She truly does love all her children, but Jungkook had always been her most delicate. She momentarily recalls the past that still stings her into remembering how close she was of never having him in her life. The difficulties she and her husband had faced while having Jungkook was one of the toughest times of their life. But it all become worth it when they finally caught the glimpse of the child and his tiny smile that captured their hearts forever. 

Sihyuk had actually gone against his family's wish and married the orphaned Minji, thus resulting in a discord with his own family. Therefore, the two of them had mostly struggled on their own to build their family from scratch into a safe and loving environment. Sadly, her children had grown up without ever meeting their grandparents or relatives. 

She hears Jungwoo’s chuckle from the tablet and is reminded of all the playful bantering happening over the past hour. It brings more fondness in her heart as she senses the loving bond all her children seem to share. She catches Sihyuk’s eyes on her on the rear-view mirror of the car and returns her husband’s smile that she absolutely adores. Especially loving the slight crinkle his eyes tends to get whenever he smiles heartily. One feature that Jungkook too seems to share. She looks at Jungkook and, true to her thought, there it was, the perfect ‘Kookie look' with his bunny-toothed grin, shining doe eyes and the slight crinkle that appears at the corners of his eyes. 

_’It must run in the family’_ Minji wonders to herself as she gently caresses Jungkook’s face. She gently tugged and massaged his ears that is already red. _‘He really outdid himself as the babysitter’_ she thinks as a smile appeared on her face. His face was still tinted with shades of pink, probably from the tad bit of embarrassment due to the playful mockings. Jungkook had been literally entertaining the children in the car for nearly every minute over the past hour. 

“Thank you ma” Jungkook mumbles softly, leaning into his mother’s gentle and warm touch. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he hoped to capture this moment into stillness. 

“Now, you rest and get back your energy, so that I can give Mina to you the moment she wakes up” Minji says with a smile and a teasing glint on her eyes. 

Jungkook’s eyes snapped open and his face morphed from surprise to disbelief. Minji laughed lightly along with her husband. She just can’t refuse the similarity between Jungkook’s expression and of a surprised bunny. 

“Yes Jungkook. You can’t be biased. Mina would want a chance at the ‘Kookie-Plane’ too now”, Sihyuk joined in the teasing as he watched his son glaring at him in disbelief. 

Jungkook looked like a lost dear caught between the headlights at this moment. This brought more mirth to his parents as Jungkook continued looking between his mother and father, presumably deciding who is the bigger traitor. 

“What?? You…eomma….ah…dad!!” Jungkook was rendered speechless. Once again Jungwoo and Minhyuk’s guffaws can be heard from the call as they had been hearing this conversation. 

With all this going on, Jungkook had momentarily forgotten about his exchanges being watched by his siblings from the other car. _‘Well, they are doing a good job reminding me about it!’_ he thinks bitterly. 

“Nooooo….” Jungkook whined loudly as he facepalmed himself. 

Only to end up with a painful whine seconds later. His face scrunched in disgust as he looked down at his palm. He just realized that he already had the melted chocolate Jaehwan had tried to eat (or to play) smeared on his palm from the earlier tug war he had with the children. 

More chortles and guffaws came through the phone, instantly creating a huge pout on Jungkook’s face. Minji was quickly passing him some wet wipes to clean his hands and face as she tried to stifle her laughter at Jungkook’s foolishness. 

“I’m so more excited for this trip now. It’s just been an hour, and Kook is already entertaining us so much. Can’t wait for more!” Jungwoo called out cheekily at his brother as he watched Jungkook wiping the melted chocolate away. 

Jungkook whined loudly and threw his brother a disgusting look before sticking his tongue at his brother for being a bother! Jungwoo simply laughed and winked at his little brother, much to Jungkook’s dismay. 

Wiping himself clean, Jungkook internally groaned at the many misfortunes he had already experienced just from this journey. _‘And we haven’t even got to Jeju yet!’_ Jungkook thought to himself as he mumbled some incoherent words, subtly trying to curse his anger off without letting the kids hear any actual swear words. 

“Hush hush now…” Minji said pointedly towards Jungkook. 

Jungkook pouted a little as he remembered how much he had looked forward to this trip. But too bad, he had never counted in the unexpected number of misfortunes he seems to be attracting now. He had never imagined the exhaustion that he is currently experiencing from the journey that has merely started! 

He recalled a little of his morning adventure just before the trip started. He was the first to be up but the latest to leave the house as he was constantly running around gathering his things and getting delayed with the many little demands around the house, _“Jungkook, get the suitcases! Bro, don’t forget the drinks! Uncle Kookie, can we bring the TV with us? Gukkie, more choco? Jungkook sweetheart, Mina’s looking for you”_. Not forgetting also the interruptive phone calls! _‘Stupid calls! Who even calls landlines anymore?!!!’_ , he internally frowned thinking about them. 

And then he had technically tumbled one-footed into the car due to his own recklessness _‘Stupid shoelace!_ and alas getting his head hit at the car roof. Jungkook cringed a little as he recounted the painful experience. He absentmindedly touched his head where he had hit himself earlier. After getting his bearings righted a little while later, he was subjected to a full inspection by Jungwoo which weirdly involved reciting a poem on his undying love towards his brother. Once Jungwoo was finally convinced (only after Jungkook finally gave in to reciting the silly poem) that he was not concussed, the trip had officially started. 

Fifteen minutes in and Jungkook had already been lulled into a short nap. He was finally convinced things had slowed down and he had closed his eyes believing that the beautiful path for his vacation had officially started. 

In fact, it never crossed his mind that things could still go not-his-way. Until Irene and Lisa had started their bickering and soon it turned into a nasty cat-fight with both pushing and pulling at each other’s pigtails. This eventually led Mina to sense all the commotion around her and the baby started bawling. 

All these events simply aroused Jungkook into a hefty smirk thinking about the misfortunes he seems to be attracting since dawn. Immediately intervening between the fighting twins, he garnered their attention with a cool gaming app on his mobile and let them have their turns playing with it. 

Then he had picked Mina from his mom and sang to the baby till she fell asleep, secured in her uncle’s hands. Passing Mina back to his mom, Jungkook picked up his determination to not to let minute things affect his mood or excitement today. For Jungkook, this trip had been something he had been looking forward since forever (since the year started!). 

So here they are now. After two months of planning and preparing, the whole family is finally on their way to enjoy their annual family vacation. Minhyuk had overseen the destination this time. He had shared the news of his promotion at work two months ago and told them about the gift from his boss for a destination vacation at Jeju Island. He had immediately informed them about this. Since that day, the past months had been dedicated for the preparation for this vacation.

Jungkook’s father had always been a stickler for rules and traditions and as clearly as Jungkook could recall, the annual family vacation had somewhat become a family tradition. They never missed it till date, except for the last two years. Once when Jungwoo had gotten in an accident and the other when Sihyuk’s best friend had passed away. 

This year’s vacation is also a celebrative occasion for both Jungwoo and Jiwoo. With Mina’s birth, this would be her first family vacation with the entire family. And for Riana, her pregnancy news was nothing short to a miracle after the multitude of complications she had experienced since the birth of her first set of twins – Lisa and Irene. 

When this vacation was initially planned, Jungkook visibly saw the excitement on his siblings and their spouses faces, as promises of celebration and relief dawned upon them. Since then, Jungkook too had been engrossed in the planning and felt the excitement bubbling in him every time he had thought of this vacation. True to his feelings, he could still note the same excitement and happiness from his siblings and their families today. 

As per usual, they divided themselves into two vehicles as Jungkook joined his parents with all his nieces and nephew. And both his brother and sister with their spouses were travelling in another car as they could really do with the extra space and time off from babysitting chores, especially with Riana being pregnant. Evidently, Jungwoo was driving in a much slower pace as compared to his usual speed just to avoid causing any car sickness for Riana. Although they tried to maintain the pace together in the beginning, Sihyuk had indeed gone far ahead of Jungwoo, as they had not seen Jungwoo's car since 40 minutes ago. 

Initially, Jungkook had looked forward to driving his family there. However, this morning, his father had instead reassured him that he will get his chance behind the wheel at Jeju instead of the journey there. He confessed that he needs Jungkook to help Minji in taking care of the little ones in the car. Despite the initial disappointment, Jungkook quickly saw his potential as the official babysitter of the trip as soon as the first fight broke between the twins. 

Additionally, this vacation is also a much-needed break that Jungkook himself had been looking forward since the start of his current college term. He had always thought the first year in college was tough, until he started the second year of his studies. Although he thoroughly enjoys his lessons, he can’t seem to say the same with the hours demanded to complete each lesson and the tons of assignments that comes with it. 

He also added a sweet form of burden to his already painful hours by joining a dance studio as a part time dance teacher. Despite the advice from his parents to simply forego his desire to work and just focus on his classes, Jungkook had still gotten the job. It was simply driven by his need to be independent and not to burden his parents’ financially. 

Although his family is not extremely wealthy, they are still managing well financially. His father currently owns and runs their very own food supplying business that had grown steadily over the years. However, Jungkook had always wanted to be able to fend himself. This became an important goal for him especially after hearing how his parents had once struggled on their own after their marriage in order to manage and make their family grow in a financially stable environment. 

Jungkook is what one would call a hard worker, and yet he would always credit it to his upbringing. Especially referring to his father’s advise – _‘Everything comes to those who works for what they want’_. Thus, with the extra crazy hours he seems to be burning each day after work to complete his class demands, Jungkook had definitely been pushing himself to the brim this year. 

The hours needed by the Dance and Music Major never seems to cease, and surprisingly it appears as if 24 hours a day is never enough. But Jungkook never complains about it because ironically, what seems to drain him is also what seems to make him alive. 

Being a dance teacher at ‘VT Dance Studio’ had been a dream position for many students from his college. The studio is situated close to their campus and the position also offers multitude of benefits especially participation in showcases with the company’s existing dance crew. VT Dance Crew is also one the of the most sought-after crew in town. 

Jungkook has also been told that he is very lucky as he appears to be the first freshman hired by VT, much to Jungkook’s surprise. Rumours has it that it is VT’s unspoken rule to never hire a newbie into their business. When he had questioned about this to his senior colleagues at the company, they had simply said that he is talented and definitely lucky. 

So, despite the weariness he tends to feel at the end of each day, Jungkook appears to find something new and exciting each returning day. That had simply encouraged him to continually work at the studio over the past year. The only breaks he takes are specifically for his exams. 

Thus, earlier this year, he had promised himself and also to Minji, that he will take the well-deserved break during this vacation. He briefly recalls the many teary faces that greeted him as his students bade their goodbyes to their favorite teacher after he told them about the brief break he will be taking. The children between the ages of 5-10 years old had formed a close bond with Jungkook over the past months and had visibly shown how much they are going to miss him while he is gone. 

Jungkook’s short recollection was interrupted as he heard scrambled gasps and array of voices suddenly booming through his tablet. He and his parents immediately checked to see what was going on in the other car only for the call to be disconnected abruptly. 

“What happened?” Minji asked with a slight panic in her voice. 

Sihyuk immediately gestured for Jungkook to connect the call back to his brother, looking as anxious as Minji was. 

“Let me see eomma,” Jungkook said feeling as confused as his parents. 

Within minutes the call was connected, and Riana’s face was displayed on the screen looking a little flushed. 

“What’s wrong?” Minji asked immediately taking in her daughter-in-law’s appearance. 

“Not to worry ma. The car jostled a bit, that’s all” Jiwoo explained instead from the back seat as she appears on the screen beside Riana. Jiwoo was gently massaging her right cheek where she appears to have hit her face. 

“Yeah, it’s alright mom” Riana’s voice also came through, sounding a little edgy. 

“Be careful Woon-ah” Sihyuk chastised his son. 

“No dad, it wasn’t his fault,” Minhyuk interrupted instead with a frown on his face. He too appears to be rubbing at his head lightly. 

Jungkook noticed that Minhyuk was constantly looking out the car as if he was looking for or looking out for something. However, before Minhyuk could explain anything, Jungwoo’s voice could be heard in the background, asking for the phone back so he could talk to the others instead. Jungkook watched as Riana took hold of the phone and fixed it on the holder so Jungwoo could talk to his parents and brother. 

“We are alright dad, don’t worry. There was just this van that suddenly cut through our path. They zoomed in out of nowhere and sped past us. There were more than one, but they went by too quickly for me to be sure. I had to swerve to avoid hitting into them,” Jungwoo explained with a strain in his voice. His eyes too were darting out his car just like Minhyuk’s. 

Jungkook immediately picked up on the concern and confusion from his brother’s voice and the slight crease on Jungwoo’s brows did not go unnoticed. 

Suddenly, Jungkook felt a sliver of cold air on the back of his neck which instantly traveled down his spine making him shiver for a second. For a mere second, he felt a heavy feeling settling in his heart. His eyes widened with a sombre knowing in an instant. 

_‘Not again…why now…?’_ Jungkook pondered silently as he involuntarily cupped the back of his neck to rub some warmth in him. 

Unknown to him, Jungwoo had watched the tiny gasp escaping from him and the immediate movement to rub his neck. Jungwoo’s brows furrowed further as he immediately understood what was happening. A knowing and a feeling of concern came over him as he looked a little longer at his kid brother, wishing he was next to Jungkook to ease his feelings this instant. 

Jungkook was always teased by his siblings for having a gut instinct when things are bound to go wrong. Something Jungwoo teases as Jungkook’s own _‘spidey-sense’_. Startlingly, Jungkook had mostly been right about his instinctual feelings. At this moment, Jungwoo could clearly see the signs of it as his little brother always had the habit of touching his neck whenever he gets these feelings. 

As for Jungkook, the exact sensations of coldness and heaviness was something he tends to experience out of nowhere. Coincidentally, something bad might have befallen his loved ones later…or sooner. Occasionally, the feelings may just die down without him having heard anything bad. Those were the days he considered to be both a blessing… _and a curse_. 

Despite this being something Jungkook had always experienced since he was a child, it never ceased to frighten or confuse Jungkook every time. Although Minji had continuously reassured him that it is common for one to sense this especially when something unfortunate is bound to happen to their loved ones. His mother had also confessed that she too would at times know when her kids are feeling down or when one is too scared over bad exam results by getting instinctual feelings as such. 

Taking in Minji’s advice, Jungkook had slowly learned to ignore these instincts at times, but they still get the most out of him on some days. Unknown to his family, Jungkook too experiences bouts of anxiety and worry whenever he gets these tingly feelings due to the confusion over what is about to happen or how to react to it. Most of the episodes had left him wondering how he could prepare for it the next time. 

“But we are okay…Kook. Uh...Jungkook, can you check if there are any vans at the back?” Jungwoo’s voice called attention to Jungkook. 

Jungkook was still busy thinking about the unsettled feeling in his heart and missed his brother’s command. That was until Irene lightly touched his cheek and brought his attention to her. 

“Yes baby?” he asked, immediately looking into the tiny orbs of brown staring at him with concern. He lightly brushed her hair off her face as he leaned closer to her. 

“Papa’s talking to Kookie….” Irene said softly, pointing towards the tablet which displayed Jungwoo’s concerned face. 

“Oh! Uh…sorry hyung. Yes??” Jungkook asked after a beat. 

“We are okay…Kook” Jungwoo said gently while looking straight at his brother. After a slight pause, he continued, “Can you check if there are any speeding vans behind you?” Jungwoo asked, looking at his brother with slight concern. His pause showed Jungkook that his brother had already caught up with what Jungkook was internally feeling moments ago. 

Jungkook gave a tiny nod at his brother to reassure him and immediately turned around to check for any inbound vans. It wasn’t very hard since the road had seemed clear over the past hour. They had barely passed not more than five vehicles so far into their trip. Given the early hour of the day, traffic is expected to be slow in this route. 

“Nothing here hyung...the road is clear as far as I can see….” Jungkook trailed off, absentmindedly brushing his hand over Irene’s hair. He craned his neck as far as he could to check for the said vehicles. Sihyuk too grumbled his affirmation after checking the rear-view mirror. 

"No? Weird…with how fast they went, they should have been there by now…" Jungwoo replied, appearing distracted with the news. 

_‘Everything’s okay. Nothing’s gonna happen…you just gotta calm down now…’_ Jungkook meanwhile reminded himself. Fiddling with his ring and slightly caressing Irene’s hair, he was fidgeting unconsciously as he tried to calm his heart…and mind. 

“Maybe they just pulled over somewhere…” Minji’s concerned voice came softly as she patted little Mina who is showing signs of waking. 

“Yeah…probably…” Jungwoo replied, as he brushed a hand through his hair while his mind was running a mile thinking about the weird van. 

“Yeah…maybe they just stopped after us. We will see them on the way...or we could have just missed them at the sides…” Riana spoke, gently touching her husband’s elbow. 

Jungwoo and Riana exchanged knowing looks and Jungwoo visibly relaxed once he caught his wife’s subtle caressing over her bulging tummy. _‘Its probably the best to calm down before stressing her into what could be nothing’_ Jungwoo reminded himself before giving a small smile and nod at Riana. 

Jungkook felt his heart swell a little with happiness after watching the loving exchange between his brother and sister-in-law. Despite all the teasing and constant mocking, Jungwoo had always been an excellent and loving brother that Jungkook never ceased to adore. And, despite years of being together, his brother’s love for his best-friend now wife never seemed to decrease. Instead, it had only grown stronger with each passing day. Like every other couple, Jungwoo and Riana definitely had their differences and qualms in their marriage, but somehow, they always tend to resolve them together. 

Jungkook internally smiles to himself as he sees his brother’s feature relaxing as he continued driving while gently holding Riana’s hand. 

And right at cue, a soft gurgle was heard and all eyes turned to little Mina who choose the moment to open her eyes and blink at her granma. 

"Aigoo...our little sunshine is awake?" Minji cooed at the baby as Mina balled up her tiny fists and rubbed at her face sleepily. A tiny yawn escaped from her as she scrunched up her nose while looking at her grandmother with slight confusion. The baby must have finally registered the jostling and sounds of the moving vehicle. Jungkook could not resist her cuteness and immediately reached out to gently pat her face. 

Within seconds, he had an armful of Irene who had scrambled over his shoulder to reach for Mina while Jaehwan attempted to crawl over his lap, to reach for his younger sister too. 

"Babyyy!!!" Irene squeaked as she gently patted Mina's tiny head. While, Jaehwan simply tugged the baby by her blanket to pull her closer. 

“That’s a tough oppa she’s gonna get!” Jungwoo said while letting Minhyuk and Jiwoo watch their son’s antic to get to his sister. 

"No! No Jae...don’t pull, baby will fall" Jungkook immediately reprimanded him softly. He unbuckled Jaehwan and carried him into his arms and hugged his little frame closer. 

Jungkook watched gleefully at how Irene was playing peek-a-boo with Mina while Jiwoo and Minhyuk was watching it with large smiles on their face. 

“Gukkie…” Jaehwan suddenly mumbled at him, softly tugging his shirt closer with his tiny fist. 

“Yeah baby?” Jungkook questioned gently, looking at him. He leaned down to the child’s level so to hear him clearly. 

“Baba..mik” Jaehwan muttered while pointing towards his own travel bag at the foot rest under them. 

“Ah…you are already hungry?” Minji questioned knowingly with a smile on her face. 

“Huh??” Jungkook meanwhile donned a confused look and looked at his mother questioningly. 

“He wants his banana milk, uncle Kookie!” Irene explained while she laughed lightly at her uncle’s lost expression. 

“Aaahh! The milk. Gotcha little buddy!” Jungkook laughed sheepishly before nodding at Irene for her help. 

He bumped her nose lightly in an eskimo kiss before reaching over to get the little bottle of banana milk. 

“You want some too?” Jungkook asked Irene while taking the drink out for Jae. 

Irene immediately nodded with a huge smile on her face, making grabby hands at the food bag. Chuckling lightly, Jungkook retrieved two more bottles of the drink assuming that Lisa would want one too. Buckling the kids back into their seats, Jungkook passed the drinks to them, while helping Jaehwan sit between his legs as the boy seems to be reluctant to sit on his own. 

“Woww…look at that. Your uncle is learning to share now…” Jungwoo’s voice came through the phone and it instantly pushed the adults to snigger at his comment with a knowing look. 

“He’s all grown up now eomma” Jiwoo continued in between her chuckles, much to Jungkook’s dismay. 

“What!??...” Jungkook said feebly while trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt his cheeks getting warmer as a blush started blooming on his face. 

Simply looking at his reaction, the adults felt more glee and the chortles continued. It reminded them of the time when Jungkook was younger and how they had all discovered his undying love for banana milk. 

It had all started when bottles of banana milk started disappearing overnight at the Jeon household. Once Minji and Sihyuk had bought a dozen of the drink, only for the entire box to go missing overnight. This left the entire family perplexed over the occurrence. Shockingly, it continued on a daily basis. 

It went on till Jungwoo and Jiwoo had finally decided to step up and solve this mystery together. Thus, one day, they had deliberately stayed awake overnight, planning to catch the thief themselves. So, when the lights went off, and the house turned eerily silent, the duo had hid themselves in the kitchen. Each had had a clear view of the entrance and the exit of their kitchen. Jungkook was, of course, excluded from this mission as he was just a baby and had gone to bed hours ago. 

However, the discovery that night had been one of the most amazing surprise in their life. As they watched over the banana milks with hawk eyes, they were thrown into a disbelief when their baby brother, then 6-year-old Jungkook, had come out of his room with his toy basket just minutes after the house went into complete silence. 

Dragging the heavy basket between his tiny frame, they watched as the little brat eventually reached the cupboard where the banana milks were stored. With disbelief and a glint of amusement, they watched as the little one started to quietly place the new packet of banana milk into his toy basket. He then made sure to cover it with a tee of his so the packets were no longer visible to a naked eye. Once he was satisfied, the little one had smiled widely before dragging the basket back to his room. 

While watching the entire thing, Jungwoo and Jiwoo had suppressed their laughter and shock till moments later. Once they deemed safe, they had both let out the pent-up laughter which led them to roll on their kitchen floor. Despite wanting to catch the thief red-handed, Jungkook’s cuteness simply overcame their idea and they just had to let it go. The next day when they had recounted the story to their parents, Minji and Sihyuk had simply laughed and told them that they knew about it all along. And that was the exact reason why they had started buying the drink in cartons but only left few bottles in the open for their tiny thief to steal. 

Mutually, they had all then agreed that they would let Jungkook live with his secret till he was a little older so they could talk about it with him. Unfortunately, they never seem to grow out of his cuteness and was only able to confront Jungkook about it years later. Ten years later, 16-year old Jungkook had simply turned red once he was questioned about the missing banana milk. He then sheepishly confessed to his cutesy crime with so much fidgeting that his siblings launched into array of smooching him with cuddles and kisses. They jokingly reassured their brother that it was okay for him to have a “crush” over the drink and become possessive about it. 

A tiny cat-fight had ensued from the teasing and it all ended well with more banana milk for Jungkook from his parents and promises that he does not ever have to steal in his house. Since then, “Banana Milk Crush” had been a running joke in the Jeon household, especially among the siblings. Jungwoo had even made up a tale about the “Banana Milk Thief”. He makes sure to narrate the story to his daughters and nephew during their annual Christmas gathering, just for the fun of it. Jungkook’s identity in the story is, of course, never revealed! 

As his recollection died down, Jungkook was pulled to face the current reality where the laughter seems to have only continued unceasingly. This forced Jungkook to immediately duck away from the camera and attempt to hide his face behind Jaehwan while he tried to feed the boy blindly. More chortles came from the adults who watched his feeble attempt. His parents meanwhile were trying to stifle their laughter while Minji tried to hush Jungwoo from teasing his younger brother too much. 

As he was busy hiding himself from the adults, Jungkook’s preoccupation with embarrassment pushed him to feed the milk to Jaehwan without looking at the boy. Alas, his blind gesture was a big wrong move as instead of tilting the drink for the kid, he accidentally tilted the bottle over his own jean instead. 

Jaehwan immediately went into a cry of frustration while watching his uncle pour his favorite banana milk over his own clothes. Irene quickly jumped away from Jungkook and started making disgruntled noises that made Minji look over to see what is going on. 

“Awww man!!!” Jungkook scolded himself as he immediately moved the bottle away. He tried to maneuver Jaehwan into the seat next to him to avoid the child getting the dripping banana milk over his clothes as well. 

The occupants of the other car started roaring in laughter after witnessing the younger’s foolishness. Jungkook huffed a whine and started collecting the tissues from Minji so to pat his jeans dry and wipe off the remnants of the drink that is starting to become sticky on his hands. 

“Urghhh…,” he grumbled with dissatisfaction over his own misfortune – that never seems to end! 

“Aish…be more careful Kook-ah” Minji gently reminded as she tried to calm little Mina who had started twisting and turning in a restless manner. The laughter slowly subsided as everyone started focusing on Mina who appears to be displeased with something. The silent huffs and puffs from the baby soon turned into a fit as a small whimper escaped from her followed by trails of tears running down her tiny feature. She was definitely in distress soon enough as slowly her whimpers turned into loud, ugly sobs. 

Minji quickly removed the blankets covering Mina and placed her over the shoulder to calm her down. It had always worked before in settling the little one whenever she was distressed – except for when she is hungry or wet. 

Jungkook watched his youngest niece while still furiously dabbing the tissues over his jean. Mina had always enjoyed Jungkook’s lullaby that would pull her into a slumber in no time. Wondering if that would work this time, Jungkook returned his focus to finish cleaning himself so he can try calming Mina. 

Quickly putting the tissues away after he was done, he extended his arms towards Minji to carry Mina into his as her cries got louder each passing minute. 

“There, there…uncle Kookie’s here” Minji coaxed her grandchild softly while the others watched the exchange with hopeful eyes. 

Jungkook widened his smile as Mina eyed him tearfully in between her cries. She choked up for a moment and opened her mouth just as Jungkook reached over to carry her into his arms. 

Right at cue, the little one burped a little and suddenly a dribble of vomit pooled out her tiny mouth. Gobbles of whitish liquid spilled out her mouth and gracefully landed on her uncle’s hands and the already wet jean. 

“Aww man!!! Not again!!!” Jungkook cried loudly as everyone was thrown in a fit of laughter once again! To his dismay, Jungwoo’s loud guffaw could be heard distinctively as he seems to be the most amused in watching one after another misfortune befalling his younger brother. 

_’Whose brilliant idea was it to facetime while driving??’_ Jungkook internally scolded himself while hearing his brother’s guffaw. He watched ruefully as Minji rubs the baby’s mouth away and tries to coax the child to relax as she appears to be more at ease after the little throw up fiasco. 

Looking at his once again ruined pants, Jungkook facepalmed himself only to be met with a foul stench in seconds. _Of course!!!_. He had now smeared the vomit on his face too. More laughter’s erupted, and now even the little ones in the vehicle had joined in teasing their uncle. 

“Noooooo” Jungkook whined as he removed his hand from his face. His entire face scrunched up in a painful frown. Laughter and giggles continued around him as he internally scolded himself for his stupidity. 

As his face got redder with each passing second in embarrassment, he started shooting glares at everybody around him, but there was no malice. Only embarrassment and... maybe slight amusement. 

Looking at the continuous laughter from his family, Jungkook slowly felt an unknown ease settling into him. Grabbing more wet towels to clean himself up, he did not deny the calm feeling his heart appears to have recognize. 

_’Perfect’_ he thinks, as a faint smile appeared in his face and slowly the two infamous bunny teeth of his popped into view. His eyes crinkled with the slow break of a smile on his messed up (and foul smelling) face. _’Everything’s perfect’_ his heart said again. 

And Jungkook believed it. 

Unfortunately. 

He slowly looked up from his jean with a smile on his face, shaking his head lightly in disbelief at his sudden ability to attract so many ill luck in such short time. Looking around him, he watched the children being engrossed in their own little world by sharing the remaining banana milk amongst them, while Lisa was retelling the “Banana Milk Thief” story to a wide-eyed Jaehwan. Irene appears to interject occasionally with excited squeals for her sister’s story. 

Minji, meanwhile, was talking gently with Mina while she wiped the baby clean and changed her soiled clothes to clear away the foul stench of the child’s vomit. Sihyuk too was donning a soft smile on his face as he listened to his wife’s baby-talk. He can also be seen to occasionally glance at the tablet to simply keep an eye on the others as well. 

Smiling to himself, Jungkook turned to look at the tablet. He watched Minhyuk telling a story of some sorts that already has Jiwoo choking in laughter with her head rested on his shoulder. One of her hand is covering her mouth while she holds her stomach with the other. Her face was turning red with too much laughter. Silky brown hair was covering half her face while the visible other-half was fully scrunched in laughter. Jungkook couldn’t help to chuckle a little at his beautiful sister who seems to be at cloud nines at the moment. 

He catches Riana at the side of the screen, also in the midst of laughter as she too was listening to Minhyuk’s animated story. Minhyuk was looking excited with wide eyes and a huge smile as he was totally engrossed in his story which he was telling rather enthusiastically. 

Jungkook couldn’t help the smile that came up while he watched this and recounted the many times, he had admired his brother-in-law for being the funny yet cool person he had always been. Jungkook had endearingly named him ‘The Mood-Maker’ as Minhyuk had never failed to bring up the mood whenever he is around. 

Pulling his thoughts back, Jungkook shifted to look at Jungwoo instead. He was in time to catch a loud laughter bellowing from his brother as he appears to be reacting to Minhyuk’s story. Jungwoo’s face scrunched with laughter and he can be seen hitting at the steering wheel while trying to subside his laughter. 

Jungkook watched his brother with warmth and relief as he observed how happy Jungwoo was looking at the moment. He had truly missed his older brother over the past months while he had been too caught up with college. The two of them had formed a really close bond growing up. Despite the constant taunts and teasing, Jungwoo had been nothing but a great brother and role-model for Jungkook. 

As if he was sensing Jungkook’s eyes on him, Jungwoo wipes away a stray tear on his face from all the laughter and turns to look into the camera. 

For a split second, both brothers looked into each other with smiles donning their faces. A warm feeling grew in Jungkook’s heart as his eyes lingered on his brother’s face for a second longer. Jungwoo’s smile grew wider and he did his infamous wink at his little brother once again. 

Without realizing, a drop of tear trailed down Jungkook’s left eye, catching his attention with the sudden sensation. Surprised, Jungkook gently touched his face. Jungwoo’s face slowly morphed into a surprise as his smile died down while he watched his brother. 

Jungkook looked at his fingers only to see it wet with tears. Just as he wondered why, his eyes widened as he was abruptly hit with another sliver of cold air. Again. He snapped up to immediately look at his brother with much shock as he was slowly becoming aware of the tightness in his chest and an array of confusion in his heart and mind booming in him, all at once. 

Just as Jungkook looked up at the tablet, Jungwoo turned away following Riana’s loud scream. His brohter's face tightened into shock and confusion as he can be seen to move to hold the steering wheel with both his hands, as if he is trying to physically stop the car by pulling it away from whatever appears to have caught their eyes. Loud screams and cries boomed from the phone call which had Sihyuk and Minji look at the screen, confusion etched on their faces. 

Jungkook feels his heart thundering in him and before he could do anything, their own car screeches to a halt, throwing Jungkook off his seat and instantly hitting his head on the front seat. He gruntles in pain as he hears Minji’s loud scream. He warily watches as the kids are bumped off their seats. Loud cries of pain and terror fills around him. 

Jungkook attempted to reach out to hold the kids, but his gesture was cut short when an extremely loud boom and a blinding light caused him to flinch away from whatever that was in front of him. He felt a sharp and hot sting on his right arm and let out a scream of pain. 

He numbly feels their car spinning away, jostling the children into each other as their safety belt breaks open. The windows were getting shattered and the pieces started flying around, blindingly cutting anything on their path. Loud sounds and banging could be heard as the ear-splitting screech of tyres plummeted Jungkook’s hearing with a blaring noise. 

For a split second, he catches Irene looking at him, crying and screaming in fear. The child stretches her arms to get to him. Jungkook flails his right arm that is helplessly flying around him in hopes to catch her. Just as his fingers lightly brushed over Irene’s, a loud boom echoes around him and a piercing pain is felt between his shoulder and left leg and immediately he feels himself physically thrown away. 

His body bends painfully as gravity and pressure works against him before he flies down in top speed. Before he could make sense of anything, he feels himself burgeoning into something as his head hits a hard surface with the loudest thud. 

Maybe he screamed. Maybe he cried. He doesn’t know. 

His eyes blearily register clouds of black smoke as he hears the last sounds of painful cries and shrieks before everything turns black. 

_**To be continued…**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> This is my first work here, so any constructive feedback and comments are truly appreciated! Also, English is not my first language, kindly excuse any major errors and let me know where I can improvise. 
> 
> Thank you for your support! Wishing all a happy holiday! ^^


	3. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneak peak of the next update ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and encouraging words! The next chapter will be updated realll sooon! 
> 
> Till then, here's a short sneak peak...
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

_A heart clenches over the unknown loss...as the other pains with a known loss._

_One rages over a loss within grasps…as the other celebrates over a longed possession._

_As one trails blindly, the other rests somberly…_

_**The throned will be dethroned.** _

__

__

_As the unknown will wake into new knowings._

_**To be continued…**_


	4. and maybe gone tomorrow...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go Jungkook…”  
> “Hyung? What do you mean?...”  
> “Just go Kookie”  
> “Come with me hyung. Please come with me…”  
> “Kook…you gotta go now…!”  
> “Hyung, what’s happening? Hyungg….”  
> “Remember…Jungkook…”
> 
> One life. Many reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and lovely comments! It truly made my new year a beautiful one to start with.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading the next chapter. And please don't forget to leave your feedback ^^
> 
> Again...please read the tags beforehand. My apologies in advance if anything here is triggering for anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

_The ringing of the alarm forcefully dragged Jungkook’s mind out of his peaceful sleep._

_“Urgghh…shut up…” the young man groaned as he blearily started hitting everything within his armlength._

_Hitting something along the way, Jungkook sensed a sharp pain resonating through his palms._

_“Arrgh..” he yelped, instinctively hugging his throbbing hand closer. He was feeling wide awake now than how he was mere seconds ago._

_He looked at his arms, only then to notice that his vision is still clouded. Probably due to the sleepiness and weariness he seems to be feeling. Forgetting the pain for a moment, Jungkook groaned lightly as he ran his hand over his face and lightly tugging his hair._

_“Men…the packing took sooo long! If only hyung had stopped dumping his stuffs at me…” he thought absently_. 

_Suddenly, a thought struck him._

_His eyes widened in shock as realization hit him fast._

_“SHIT!!!” the boy exclaimed as he scrambled off his bed, throwing his bed covers across the room._

_His eyes swept past the clock on his wall, and he groaned in annoyance as he saw it ticking past 7am._

_“Damn!!!” he internally scowled as he hurriedly got to dressing and grabbed his belongings._

_The mellow pain over his hands and legs were returning once again. But no, Jungkook can’t be bothered by it now._

_“This is nothing compared to the whooping hyung is gonna gimme in a minute” the young lad thought dismissively. He chucked his belongings quickly into the backpack as he got dressed in an instant._

_He faintly hears someone calling his name. The voice sounded close to his brother or father’s voice._

_“COMING!!!” he screamed back as he finally tugged his backpack over his shoulder. Hurriedly he turned to check himself on the mirror._

_Alas, the mirror too appeared foggy as if his vision is still hazy presumably from the lack of sleep. His eyes appear to be still asleep as compared to his mind._

_“Urghhh” he lazily muttered as he rubbed his eyes open once again._

_Before he could check his reflection, once again, someone called out his name._

_“COMING HYUNGG!!” Jungkook yelled back instantly, sure of his brother’s voice this time._

_Sighing in frustration and so not looking forward to being scolded by his dad, Jungkook tugged his shoes on hurriedly._

_The trip day was finally here. The annual family trip that they had invested so much time planning was finally happening._

_Jungkook’s heart gave a whooping thump as if it was joining in in his celebratory thought. And of course, Jungkook had to sleep in (today of all day!) and delay their trip. Facepalming himself while thinking about it, Jungkook exited his bedroom and started walking towards the stairway leading to the main room._

_He walked quickly as he checked the contents of his backpack. Making sure he has all his essentials – earphones, charger, cookies, and more cookies._

_Despite being focused on checking his belongings, Jungkook was still aware of the slight throb he keeps feeling over his left leg._

_Wondering if he had twisted it somehow, he gently brushed his palm over his left leg. As if he was trying to calm the shredding monsters inside his legs._

_It was only minutes later that he noticed that he is yet to reach the staircase. He abruptly stopped in his track as he confusedly gazed in front of him. Unfortunately, everything around him appears to be fuzzy once again. He squinted his eyes to focus, but nothing seems to improve his eyesight this morning. Huffing confusedly, he rubbed his eyes altogether. And when he blinked again, it was still the same._

_Wondering dazedly, he started looked around him for any signs of his family. An unknown pang hit him as he realized that the current place he is in looks nothing like his family home. Yet, oddly familiar._

_Frowning lightly, he moved to walk further the long hallway he seems to be at. As he tried to move, he felt a heavy tug over his leg. He started feeling more confused when he felt himself being immobilized at the exact position he was standing at._

_Looking down at his feet, he noticed nothing odd. He tried to lift his leg again. A gasp of shock escaped him when he did so._

_Jungkook could literally feel his body moving to his thoughts – bending his knees and lifting his leg to step forward. But his leg appears to be at the exact same position, as if its superglued to the floor._

_Gaping at his legs, Jungkook tried moving once again. Only to tumble forward in a short lunge that made him fall face down on the cold tiled floor._

_“Damn! Wake up idiot!” he chided himself as he stood up. It must be all the sleepiness that is wearing him down with these weird occurrences._

_Standing up lightly, he gently brushed his pyjama pant down. Tugging his blanket over himself, he turned around, scanning the house once again._

_Confusion hit him suddenly and he looked down at the floor once again._

_Tiled floor?_

_His family home had had wooden floor all along. Never did he remember them having tiled floor. Especially on the second floor._

_His eyes scanned over the floor. Only to notice his feet this time._

_Brown orbs widened in shock as his eyebrows furrowed in deeper confusion when he saw his feet covered in a fluffy white sock with gold words etched on it. Unfortunately, his vision was still blurry that he could barely make the words out._

_Confusion etched on his face as he looked at himself once again. He just noticed that he was instead dressed in a white pyjamas with colourful bunnies all over them. His eyes widened as he just realized that he was hugging a thick blanket over his frame, unconsciously clutching the warm fabric close._

_He dropped the thick blanket away as confusion and panic flooded in him._

_What the hell is happening? The young man wondered as he frantically looked around for something._

_What is he looking for again? He can’t seem to figure out._

_A sweat break out on his forehead as his head started throbbing suddenly. Immediately a bout of cough hacked through his body out of nowhere._

_Shocked with the sudden hit of painful coughs, Jungkook dropped down to his knees as he tried to suppress the painful hacks. Each cough was followed by a pinching and staggering pain, as if his ribs are getting shattered by the mere hacking. Tears gathered in his eyes as his face scrunched up in pain._

_“Eo…eomma…” he croaked out lightly through his coughs._

_“Jungkoookk….” a voice called out suddenly._

_Blearily, he looked up at the direction of the voice._

_Everything was still foggy as he was becoming more aware of the pain his body seems to be in. He vaguely sees a figure entering the room on the far left of the hall._

_Hazily his mind registers Jungwoo’s figure and he stumbles to his feet quickly. Hoping to reach his brother as soon, Jungkook breaks into a small run._

_Pushing himself through the thicker fog in his mind and vision, he had an arm wrapped around his torso as he set the other out to reach his brother through the fog._

_A smell akin to smoke was invading his nose and racked more suffocating coughs through him. He reached the room he thought he saw Jungwoo at, and immediately tugged at the brass knobs on the blue door._

_Amidst all, his mind does not cease to wonder over the odd familiarity of this unknown surrounding._

_As soon as he pulled open the door, his eyes were covered with blaring fire. Thick bands of smoke swallowed him._

_Coughing loudly, Jungkook curled into himself as he tried to cower away from the fire that seems to be eating up the entire room. His mind had gone blank as he hears the crackling of fire around him and the thick black smoke blankets him._

_Suddenly, he hears a faint sob akin to a child’s cry. He lifts his head and tries to peek through the fire._

_His body seems to be completely shattered as even the gesture of lifting and turning his head is bringing on bouts of shooting pain through his whole frame. Yet ignoring the pain instinctively, he continued looking around for the sound._

_Unexpectedly, he notices a small figure huddled at the corner of the room. It appears to be a little girl who seems to be clutching herself together. The child looks as if she is trying to fit through the wall to escape the angry fire around her._

_Jungkook’s mind raced in confusion as he wondered who would leave a child in such place. Immediately he tried to move and get to the kid._

_“Hey…hey…” he called out, his voice sounding raspy with irritation and pain, trying to get the child’s attention._

_He gathered himself up and stumbled through the fire to reach the girl in the corner. Pushing himself with all the might, he broke through the fire and landed harshly on his sides. Just mere inches away from the child. The fire stung his body as he tried to ignore the painful burns and reached towards the shaking little frame._

_He managed to gently touch the girl but the she seems undeterred, as she simply rocks herself away, without acknowledging his presence._

_He pulls himself up and again tried to tug the girl closer. Only for the child to remain completely unbothered by his attempts._

_“Baby…need…to leave” Jungkook tried to call out despite his failing voice. Tugging the child closer, he tried to get the child to look at him._

_The child’s brown locks were crowning her delicate face. Her eyes were closed but streams of tears were falling unceasingly through her gentle features._

_“Baby…” he called out again._

_The child opened her eyes and looked down at him._

_Jungkook felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the child. Their eyes locked for a moment. Her glassy orbs softened with a loving gaze, and the child tried to stifle her cries despite the darting eyes that easily reflects how fearful she seems to be feeling. It appeared as though she is trying to be strong…fearless…for him._

_“I got you…I’ll keep you safe…” the child said softly as she caressed Jungkook’s hair and cradled him closer to her tiny body._

_Jungkook felt himself being cocooned by an unknown sense of safety. And fear. His eyes widened as something dawned upon him._

_He had just been standing over the child mere seconds ago, and now, he was on the floor, cradled by this young child. How is that possible?_

_Jungkook looked at the girl again and then down at his own frame. Only to realize that he was once again bundled in a large blue blanket. Which the child seems to be hugging to herself._

_Despite the fear in her eyes, the gentleness of her touch never ceased as she cradled him closer._

_Jungkook hears the child humming something to herself, repeatedly. Straining his ears, he tried to focus on her words._

_He barely makes out a hushed yet firm voice saying “You are mine…” as the child hugged him fiercely._

_Jungkook felt the bone crushing pain over his body as the child tugs his blankets harshly towards her. He reflexively tried to push her away._

_**Escape**. Was the only thought in him now._

_Everything was becoming unbearable as his mind catches on the presence of the unknown child, the blaring fire and the shattering pain he is in._

_A loud cry of pain escaped from him as more tears of confusion and anguish streamed down his face. Twisting and turning himself in vain, Jungkook tried to push the child away from him. But the mere action coursed more burning and pain through his body, pushing him into louder cry. For pain. For help. For safety._

_Just as he was being aware of the fire burning his skin away, he suddenly felt a cold hand pulling him up and about in a flash. He heard the girl scream as her fingers dug harshly into his skin and he screamed in horror as he felt stabs of pain over his chest and leg at the same time. His head throbbed as he hears horrendous banging and screams filling the room._

_Shots. Shots were fired. Someone was insistently shooting at him…past him. He hears the clank of bullets and the piercing pain through the flesh. Hears it. Feels it._

_Trying to push himself from the unknown presence and to free himself of the insistent bullets and the screams of the child, Jungkook tried to jump away from the hand that appears to be holding him up._

_He vaguely hears a familiar voice calling his name, yet he was too caught up in his own mind to make sense of anything._

_Someone hugs him closer, feeling both warm and cold, and a familiar voice resounds in his ears again._

_“Kook-ah…wake up…” Jungwoo’s gentle voice filled him._

_A jolt of familiarity and safety bubbled in him, as he groggily tries to open his eyes._

_True to his thought, his brother was looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. He does look like Jungwoo. Yet, he looked oddly different. Confusion coursed through his mind as he reached out a hand to touch Jungwoo’s face._

_“Hyung…?” Jungkook rasped out as he held onto his brother._

_“Kookie…” Jungwoo gently exclaimed. He was standing right in front of him, yet his voice echoed from miles away._

_“Hyung…you…” Jungkook tried to speak again. His mind was getting muddled as his eyes were getting more blurred and heavier with each passing second. The immense pain he is in causes him to buckle with no strength. His voice fails as he senses a clog over his throat and feels himself slowly faltering away in pain._

_“Hyu….ng…” he rasped out again as his knees buckled and he felt onto his brother’s sturdy frame._

_Jungwoo instantly cradled him closer and angled his face up to look at him. Tears trickled out his eyes as he looked closely at his little brother's shattered frame._

_Gulping, he gently caressed his Jungkook’s hair._

_“You….wake up…waiting….wake up” Jungwoo said insistently. His voice fading in and out._

_Jungkook could see that his brother was saying something, but he could only vaguely hear his voice. It feels like he is submerged underwater - vision getting clouded, sounds getting muffled, mind getting muddled._

_He weakly lifted his arm as he reached for Jungwoo’s hand and grasped it tightly._

_“Hyung…what’s happening?” he weakly stuttered as he started seeing dark spots appearing around his brothers’ figure. He could feel the heat of the fire enveloping them slowly, as the girl’s ever present scream seems to fade away slowly._

_Jungkook blinks and tried to look at his brother once again. Questions are running through his mind, yet he feels too heavy and worn down to even utter a word._

_“Go….back…Kookie…go…” Jungwoo seems to be saying, over and over again._

_“Hyunng…why…come with me…hyu..nng…” Jungkook whispered despite his failing voice. His breath hitched as he felt his lungs closing in on him. His eyes threatening to close off._

____

_What is his brother trying to say? Where does he want him to “go”?_

_He opened his eyes again, having closed them without realizing it. Gaze instantly falling on Jungwoo’s face._

_He tried to ask all the questions he wanted to, but his body seems to failing at a rapid pace. His eyes widened in shock and confusion as he watched his brother’s figure slowly wither away._

_He tried to grab Jungwoo’s hands, only to feel him slipping away from him._

_Unsure whether he was falling away from Jungwoo, or if Jungwoo was moving away from him. He stared blearily at the slowly disappearing image._

_Everything was happening simultaneously._

_“Hyungg…” he tried to call out, yet there were no sound as his voice has completely failed. Black spots were appearing all over his eyes and he faintly sees Jungwoo’s smiling face._

_“ **Remember** …remember us...Kookie..” Jungwoo whispered into the last seconds as Jungkook’s eyes closed again and his body slumped into nothingness._

* * *

Faint buzzing and the strong smell of smoke and petrol snatched Jungkook off his short respite. A blaring sound was hounding inside his head. He was becoming faintly aware of the searing pain over his left leg. 

“AAARRGHH!!” he screamed involuntarily as he felt a bone crushing pain from his spine spiking throughout his body. It feels as though someone has stabbed his spine with a hot knife and keeps twisting them inside his body, just for the fun of it. At this moment, he felt that it was all true. 

The strong stench of petrol and metal was burning his nostrils and making it harder for him to breath each second. Every breath was an effort and so was keeping his eyes open. He blinked his eyes open slowly and was greeted with pure darkness. His head feels like it has been bashed by a hundred metal bats and something must have stuck on the left side of his head. It feels hot and cold at the same time 

He blinked his eyes furiously only to bring more pain and the strong sense of nausea. He was feeling faint, dizzy and in absolute pain. He gasped for air once again and without realizing he inhaled more of the thick smoke he is currently clouded in. Vicious coughs racked through his broken body. Broken him. 

_Where is he? What is happening? What’s going on?_

_“He…hel…help…” he faintly wheezed through the coughs._

__

_Who is he asking help from? What is he asking for?_ He tried to think. Any names. Anyone. Anything. But his mind keeps giving him a blank slate repeatedly. He can’t remember anything. He can’t recall anything? He wans to remember something…but nothing is coming up. 

The pain was just becoming unbearable. He is losing too much. _Too much what? Why can’t he think? What’s going on???_

Suddenly, the dark cloud near his eyes cleared. Something touched his head and he screamed in pure agony once again. Sounds were both getting near and far away. Nothing still made sense…except one thought…he is dying. 

_He is dying._

Panic rose in his mind and his chest constricted, making it much harder to breathe. He started shaking violently that his whole world started spinning as if he was caught in a tornado. He was burning and freezing at the same time. There was nothing and too much going on at this moment. 

He can’t feel anything, yet he can feel every single limb of his on fire. 

It feels like someone doused him with acid and then set him on fire. 

It’s just too much. 

“ **Sorry…** ” he unconsciously whispers into the air as his mind goes blank, and his body shuts down eventually. The remnants of his consciousness register the loud explosion and the instant burning heat as he was enveloped by the roaring fire. 

* * *

“You are doing great sweetheart. Breathe for me” Shirley coaxed the woman into the breathing mask and gently pushed the stretcher towards her colleague. 

They boarded the woman with the other man into the waiting ambulance. She watched as the vehicle was shut in an instant and it zoomed away in mere seconds. She hoped that the pair will survive the trip to the hospital. Especially the man. Although this pair appears to be in a better shape than the previous one – the pregnant lady and the other man. 

Suddenly, she heard screaming from the left and looked over at the commotion with the other ambulance crew. It was coming from the middle-aged man with his unconscious wife on his lap. He was yelling something at her fellow paramedics. 

The man had clear signs of head injury evident from the blood seeping through the thin bandage over his head. 

“Sir…sir…calm down. You are going to hurt yourself. We have got them out. Everyone is here. We are waiting for backup now…” Shirley heard her colleague saying as she walked over towards the scene. 

“My son….my son…” the man kept repeating in between his staggering breaths. Despite being in obvious pain, the man keeps refusing the treatment offered to him. 

“We got him. He is fine. We are getting him all the help we can…” her teammate gently explained at the man. 

“No…no...my son…he is not here. You must look. You have to go back” the man repeated. The paramedics looked at each other. 

Shirley looked at the unit head. As their eyes met, the chief slowly shook his head indicating that there are no one else left. Shirley nodded her understanding and looked back at the man. 

“It must be a case of concussion. We can’t be sure as he is not letting anyone near him for now, but that must be it. I think he’s disoriented and wants to see the son” Shirley heard her colleagues whispering. 

Shirley watched as their repeated assurances that the young man is already in the ambulance to the hospital, did not work on calming him for now. 

Right at cue the fourth ambulance arrived, and team gently carried the man and his wife into the vehicle. Despite his age, then man was still strong enough to push them off and he started throwing a little tantrum and refused to board the ambulance. Staggering a little, the team tried to force him into the vehicle. 

“How’re the kids and the other couple?” Shirley asked her team member who just arrived. 

“The lady is a fighter…hope the child is too. Can’t say the same for the man. They are patching him up as we speak” her teammate, Sunmi, whispered back. Shirley felt a pang in her heart. She silently nodded her acknowledgment as she watched two officers strapping the women in place before checking on her mask once again. 

“The whole thing is a mess. Who would do this…to them? To children?” Sunmi continued speaking as she looked at the women with pity. 

Shirley flinched as she recalled the report they had received minutes ago about the incident. The team was immediately assembled and dispatched as soon as the police caught up to the horrendous scene. She will definitely need days to recover from the sight she had seen earlier. 

She gently squeezed Sunmi’s shoulder and gave her a warm smile which her colleague returned saying, “They will have to thank the angel who called in on them”. Shirley nodded in agreement. 

She walked away, looking for the unit chief for a final rundown before leaving the place to the hospital. 

“Do we have any ID on the sons?” she questioned eagerly, as she eyed the commotion with the middle-aged man once again. 

“Only one. His name is...Jung Woo” her chief explained, while checking their record form. 

Shirley nodded and went back to the man who is still fighting off her colleagues. His eyes appear dazed and glassy, but he is still resisting the others around him. 

She gently touched his hands and he immediately looked at her. She watched as his eyes widened for a moment, and his gaze softened. 

“Sir. Your sons are okay. Jung Woo. He is at the hospital. He is going to be alright. Now I need you to calm down, so you can see him the first thing at the hospital. Can you do that?” she calmly explained to him. 

More tears streamed down his face as the man shook his head again feebly. 

As she wondered how to calm him down, she felt a gentle yet firm squeeze on her hands. He seems to be whispering something. She leans towards him to hear him better. 

“My son…Jungkook….” 

Her eyes widened at the name, and she looked back at his face only to be met with more tears as he slips off into unconsciousness. She looked at him and wondered if his sons will be better to greet their father soon. 

“Chief…how many did we get earlier?” Shirley heard a colleague asking the chief as she laid the man’s hand to rest. 

“Uhm…6 adults and 4 children” the chief responded, checking off his chart. 

“Are you sure we did not miss any?” the teammate queried again. 

“Positive. That place was a mess. But the team had a clear view. We couldn’t have missed any. But…if we did, that means they are long gone by now,” the chief explained as he readied himself into the waiting vehicle. 

Seating himself in, he continued, “The other car exploded as well. There’s nothing left there”. 

The ambulance started moving and Shirley looked at the unconscious man again. _‘The kid. He must be alright…right?’_ Shirley thinks to herself. 

She looked out the moving vehicle. The team of firefighters and policeman were running around trying to control the fire. She silently hoped and prayed for the family. 

* * *

**The Woman's POV**

She walked past the receptionist desk, pulling her cap down to cover her face better. 

She may have gotten past the security easily, but she must be extra cautious to not be caught around here. 

Despite knowing the risk, she knows she must do this. For him. For her. _For them._

The entire emergency zone was in a commotion with new patients being drawn in and the medical staffs scurrying about attending to the life and death situations. Its nothing familiar nor strange for her, given her past experiences of visiting the ER. Broken bones. Profuse bleeding. Burns. But no one saw nor treated the one thing that hurt the most – **broken heart**. 

She gulped nervously at the thought that is threatening to surface when she sees the familiar faces on the ER beds. 

She was about to go to the nearest bed, when a nurse notices her and unfortunately, they exchange gazes. Immediately, she ducked away and reached for the nearest patient clipboard and rushed off in the opposite direction. The medical staff has got too much in her hands to be bothered by her presence. She could easily pull off the ‘just passing through’ or ‘looking for him’ card if she is ever caught. 

Calming her nervous heart, she peeked at the observation zone that appears slightly less crowded than the critical zone. Just as she was about to look for him, she catches the middle-aged woman being brought in a stretcher. She had a bandage over her right arm while she hugged a young girl with her other arm. The child appears to have cuts over her hands and legs and her head was heavily bandaged. She seems unconscious, probably due to pain medication. 

She watched as the woman and the child were left alone at one of the curtained sections. The curtains were drawn closed to give them some privacy. 

Glancing around nervously, she made sure no one was watching as she quickly approached the woman’s bed. Unfortunately, before she could reach her, a couple of doctors and police officers came by the woman’s bed. 

She quickly went to an empty bed on the right and closed the curtains away to save herself from any prying eyes.

She clutched the empty clipboard on her hands tightly, as to calm the jitteriness she seems to be feeling. With controlled breaths, she tries to hear the conversation happening beyond the curtains. 

“We are trying, mam. We can’t confirm anything till the next 24 hours. He is barely responding…but we will try…” 

Soft sob and sniffles followed the tentative pause. Her heart clenched at the woman’s plight. Losing a family is never easy…that much she can vouch for. But facing an unknown loss…is a whole new torment for the living. Tears of guilt and pain stung her eyes. 

“Your husband…he was asking for someone. Do you have any idea whom he might be referring to? Any details we can look into?” the officer gently questioned. 

Muffling a nervous gasp, the woman peered through the curtains to look at the middle aged woman. Her answer…has the power to change it all. Despite coursing through every possibly ways to start this…to end this, she had always acknowledged this tiny possibility of failure. Just like her boss-man. 

Eyes darting nervously, she watched as the other woman continued sobbing, holding tightly onto the child. 

Sobs turned into a deep whimper and soon the sounds started dying off. As the woman’s hand fell limply at her sides, she watched as the doctors immediately attended to the fainting woman. 

She turned away from the pained scenario before her and stared blankly at the bed in front of her. Her heart is thundering away in her as she felt the other’s woman’s plight burning through her veins. 

A feeling similar to an uncomfortable happiness came through her. Yes, the woman’s lack of answer did save her…them…a lot of trouble. Yet, the price she…they…had to pay…was too big. A drop of tear escaped from her eye, as she was reminded of her own pain over the years. 

She felt a lunge of guilt and hurt bubbling her. Not wanting her emotions getting in the way of her mission, she immediately left the place. She should have listened to him – and let it go by trusting them. But…she just needed to do this. For herself. For once…and for all. 

Rushing out the observation area, she halted in her tracks as she passed through the critical zone again. Her gaze fell on the pregnant woman and the other male soaked in blood – appearing lifeless – beside her. 

She catches the staffs' whispered discussion on the mother-child pair’s severe condition. As her eyes swept past the woman, she watches the doctor attempting to defibrillate the injured man. The second attempt too failed to bring up the spark on the heart monitor, much to the dismay of the doctors. 

The familiar feeling of guilt, pain and hurt slowly creeped into her. She turned away to shut off the painful images from her eyes. Wiping the tinge of tears at her eyes, she quickly pulled her cap lower and moved to walk away from the place as quickly as possible. 

_’You can’t run forever’ _her mind reminded her. Painfully.__

__Just as she was about to leave, she heard a loud cry from a woman on her right. She watched horridly as the woman clutched a young child in her hands and sobbed hysterically. Despite the many pleas and attempts to make the woman let go of the severely injured child, she refuses them all as she continues sobbing into the silent bundle in her hands._ _

____

The tears she had tried to fathom all this while, came out gushing at the sight. 

____

_‘It will be quick’_ they had said. _‘It will be okay’_ they had said. _‘You can trust us’_ **he** had said. 

____

Quickly turning to leave, she shuffled past the entrance in a rapid pace. Just as she was about to head for the exit, her phone vibrated in her coat. Pulling it out, a rage of anger and disappointment flashed through her as she looked at the familiar number. 

____

Answering the call, she held it up to her ears as she quickly entered an empty office and locked the door behind her. 

____

“Hello…” the familiar voice asked. 

____

“…” 

____

A sigh of a tired and raspy voice filled her ears. She sniffled as she held onto her silence. 

____

“Hey…” 

____

“Don’t…” 

____

“Baby…” 

____

“Don’t you dare baby me!” she replied instantly. Voice sounding cold and broken. Just like her heart. 

____

“Sweetheart…” the voice changed from calm to panic as the person sensed her distress. 

____

“How…why…?” she whispered as she broke down, crying. Her body trembled, and she slid down the door frame. Cries hacked through her as she clung harder onto the phone. 

____

“Baby…please…you knew…” 

____

More sobs broke through her as her mind pained her once again with the bloody images that she had seen a while ago. Knowing that she had her hands over something this painful, coursed her heart with more guilt and agony. 

____

A deep sigh and shuffling of feet can be heard as the person continued a beat later, “Baby…this…we saw this coming. You saw this coming…we tried…we just…” the voice sounded more hurt and distanced by the passing second. 

____

“How could you? How could they....there were children there…and the pregnant lady…and the guy. God…the guy..” she whimpered as the image of the man came over her mind once again. 

____

Covering her mouth as to muffle her cries, she hears the other person’s long sigh through the phone. 

____

“We tried too, baby. We did…but…just…” the person continued. 

____

Silence took over their conversation as she continued her silent whimpers in despair. She knows the truth. She had always known. A nagging feeling that had always reminded her that to achieve one, the other had to be sacrificed. She just never guessed the extent of the sacrifice for this prize. 

____

As understanding dawned upon her slowly. Reality dragged her back to focus, slowly but definitely. This had happened. Despite their many attempts around it, it had happened. At least, it is over. For once. 

____

Which instantly reminded her of it. 

____

“Did he get it?” she asked in a quiet voice. Wanting to hear the most important answer in her life. Yet, being afraid to actually hear it. This could end it all for her. For good. _Or…for worse._

____

The line went silent for a moment. The edginess were back due to the impending silence. 

__“I’m coming to get you now. It’s not safe…yet..” the person replied, instead._ _

____

“What…?” she muttered, feeling lost. Eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion _and panic_ as her tears stopped. Mind getting worked up with the awkward reply. 

____

“Its…we…” a loud sigh could be heard, before the person continued with a resigned voice, “It’s not over yet. We screwed up. So, just listen…wait for me. Don’t leave the place. And yes, I know you are at the hospital. Just…don’t leave…wait”. 

____

“What….he…” she stuttered trying to make sense of the new command. It was supposed to be a clean sweep. _It should have been over!_

____

“Where is he?? What do you mean…he is…they must…please tell me what’s going on???” she rambled in an instant. Worry and fear entwined in her pleas. 

____

“I…baby…lets get home first. I’ll explain later..” 

____

“NO!! Tell me what the hell is happening right now. Or…or...” she yelled into the call, rage taking over her pained heart. 

____

“Or I will go to HIM!” she said. The words sounding bitter on her tongue. She knows its harsh, but there isn’t much for her to lose now. _So let it be._

____

“Don’t say shit like that!” the voice replied, sounding more edged than she had anticipated. 

____

“Then tell me! Where is he!! Tell me now!” she yelled again. Tears were running free from anger this time, as she clenched the phone tighter. She can sense the usual panic and fear crawling over her. But her mind was focused on one thing – the ultimate move. 

____

“ **WE LOST HIM!** , dammit! He’s gone!” the person shouted back. Voice getting louder, followed by sounds of shattering glass. 

____

But her focus wasn’t on anything else right now…except the words she heard. _‘Lost him…gone’._ Eyes widened in shock, as her breath became raspier. She was barely aware of her trembling body as her mind went blank and the words repeated in her mind. 

____

Her past flashed ruefully as she struggled to maintain her breathing. The loudness of the silence were deafening as she remained impassive. 

____

“Baby…god. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. That’s…I’m sooo sorry. Please talk to me” the voice called our urgently upon hearing the stuttered breath and deafening silence. 

____

“…” 

____

“Baby…you there??? Please answer me!” the person pleaded. Echo of the footsteps can be heard as the other person moved around. A car engine roared to life, and the other’s breath hitched up in panic _and worry._

____

_‘Its over…for worse.’_ Her mind resounded. Words weighed with deep sadness and pain. 

____

“Baby…where are you? I’m coming there now…" the other muttered gently. Lost from no response, the person continued, "Please say something”. 

____

She simply stared at the blank wall in the office. Breath getting shallow with each passing second. She can vaguely feel her legs and arms getting numb from too much panic..lack of air… _or just feeling lifeless? <.em> _

_____ _

But nothing matters now. 

_____ _

Her life is shattered. _Once again._

_____ _

She lost her reasons to live. _Once again._

_____ _

“Baby…please. Where are you?” the other person pleaded urgently. 

_____ _

“…” 

_____ _

The cries. The pain. The suffering. The longing. 

_____ _

Everything comes down crashing in her mind. Everything’s gone. _Again._

_____ _

Unknowingly, her phone slipped past her numb hands and landed with a harsh thud on the floor. 

_____ _

Her eyes were became blurry as her breath slowed down. 

_____ _

Reality choked her down. Literally. Memories flashed over her eyes. 

_____ _

A silent sob wrecked through her body as her heart hammered in her. **Pain.**

_____ _

“Baby!! Where are you??? TALK TO ME!” 

_____ _

The room started becoming dim as her breaths were getting more clogged. Dark spots surrounded her vision. 

_____ _

As her heart drowned in anguish…she gave up. 

_____ _

Welcoming the looming darkness around her to comfort her in the deepest pit of her soul, she braced herself for the final breath. 

_____ _

Letting out a puff of air, her eyes closed as her hands dropped limply by her side. 

_____ _

Body slumping towards the floor, she barely felt the stinging cold tiles beneath her cheek. 

_____ _

Darkness surrounded her as the last memory of a burning toy flashed in her mind. 

_____ _

Tears streamed down her shut eyes, as she wished to never wake in this void world…again. 

_____ _

_____ _

* * *

___**The Man’s POV** _ _ _

Unbuttoning his shirt, he quickly loosened his necktie. Pulling it away from his shirt, he tossed the tie across the room. 

_____ _

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the man walked around the large wooden desk situated in his office. 

_____ _

His bodyguards’ eyed him warily as none had seen their boss like this before. 

_____ _

The man had an insistent glare on his face, but a grin can be seen occasionally on his worn feature. 

_____ _

He was finally getting what he wanted. _**‘Already mine…always mine’**_. 

_____ _

Judging from the confirmation he had heard from his team a moment ago, he just needs to wait a few more minutes for him to get hold of the prized item. 

_____ _

The promises that comes along with the possession, crafts a hefty grin over his tired face. 

_____ _

_‘All in these 24 hours…’_

_____ _

His thoughts were cut short with the ringing of his phone. 

_____ _

He instantly recognized the number and answered it quickly. The voice of one of his men loomed over the speaker as he focused on their report. 

_____ _

The bodyguards watched as the color faded from their boss’s face. Anger seethed across his feature in an instant. 

_____ _

“NOO” he screamed in frustration as he banged his fist on the table. Instantly, breaking it into half. 

_____ _

“We lost him…sir. Sir…” the voice called out before the call was cut out abruptly. 

_____ _

The man furiously looked up at his computer screen. At the image clearly displayed across the screen. 

_____ _

After days…years…of waiting…planning…hoping and wanting to have it in his hands. 

_____ _

All…but to be gone…in 24 hours. 

_____ _

He had simply lost what he wanted…and all while it was just within his grasps. 

____**To be continued…** _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. 
> 
> Please do leave your comments and feedback. 
> 
> And...English is not my first language. Kindly excuse any mistakes and do let me know where I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you very much!


End file.
